


Медведь

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стив — плюшевый медведь. Как так получилось, он не представляет, но еще секунду назад он был человеком — тонущим в ледяной воде человеком, если углубляться в детали, — а теперь вот мягкая игрушка с растопыренными лапами.





	Медведь

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, совсем АУ, действие происходит до первых Мстителей, в тексте можно углядеть аллюзии и просто жирные отсылки к ["Летя сквозь годы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928845) и ["В высокой траве"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414122).
> 
> Собственно, основой идеи послужила эта картинка:  
> [смотреть](https://69.media.tumblr.com/13b030fd002bc53f78b6f668139f1958/tumblr_oow1w90wM91tqgbdxo1_540.png)

Стив — плюшевый медведь. Как так получилось, он не представляет, но еще секунду назад он был человеком — тонущим в ледяной воде человеком, если углубляться в детали, — а теперь вот мягкая игрушка с растопыренными лапами. Он сидит на разворошенной постели, а напротив него на стене поблескивает зеркало, поэтому он может видеть и себя, и ту часть комнаты, которая попадает в отражение. Как именно глаза-пуговицы передают изображение в мозг, роль которого сейчас играет вата, он не понимает, просто смотрит и смотрит, все равно других занятий у него нет.

Комната, похоже, принадлежит ребенку: узкая кровать, на столе громоздится куча железок непонятного назначения, на спинке стула висит футболка с белой звездой, и размер у этой футболки явно детский, а на стене красуется яркий плакат. Откуда-то Стив знает, что на плакате — Капитан Америка и его знаменитый щит. На нем самом — на нем-медведе — надета фуфайка с изображением такого же щита и синий капюшон с нарисованными крылышками по бокам. Стив думает, что это правильно, но почему это правильно, понять не получается. Он ждет. Наверное, он должен паниковать и задыхаться, пытаться выбраться из оков плюшевой плоти, но его чувства будто укутали в ту же самую вату, которая наполняет тело. Был человеком, теперь игрушка — принято к сведению, исполняйте, Стив Роджерс. Роджерс — это тоже он. Раньше рядом с ним были другие люди, которых он знал и любил и которые знали и любили его, он уверен, но не в состоянии вспомнить ни лиц, ни имен.

Дверь открывается, и в комнату влетает маленький мальчик. Ему, наверное, лет пять: вьющиеся темные волосы, огромные карие глаза, тонкие руки и ноги. На коленках синяки, на локте царапина, нижняя губа дрожит, а на ресницах повисли непролитые слезы. Он захлопывает дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной и ожесточенно трет кулаком глаза, а потом поднимает взгляд и видит его, Стива. Кажется, никто и никогда так ему не радовался. Лицо паренька расцветает широченной улыбкой, он бросается на кровать и с размаху обнимает Стива.

— Кэп! Откуда ты взялся?

Если бы Стив сам знал ответ на этот вопрос! Впрочем, он бы все равно не смог ничего сказать, так что оно и к лучшему. Тепло маленького тела ощущается неожиданно остро. Плюшевые медведи не должны чувствовать тепло, верно? Похоже, Стив многого не знает о жизни мягких игрушек, но ему очень нравится, как мальчик обнимает его. Он бы хотел обнять его в ответ, но лапы не шевелятся, сколько им не приказывай.

— Тебя принес Джарвис? Или тетя Пегги? Мое имя Энтони Эдвард Старк, но все зовут меня Тони.

Он пожимает медведю лапу, а Стива прошивает воспоминанием: молодой мужчина в дорогом костюме с широкой, чуточку ненастоящей улыбкой, глаза прячутся за дымчатыми стеклами очков. А вот уже не прячутся: человек смотрит прямо на него с восторгом, надеждой и тревогой. Из ваты всплывает имя: Говард.

— Ты будешь моим другом, Кэп, — шепчет Тони. Он больше не плачет, и Стив этому рад. Тони засыпает, положив голову на пухлый живот, а Стив смотрит в потолок и ни о чем не думает.

*

Тони очарователен. Так говорит Джарвис, пожилой дворецкий, когда Тони нет поблизости, и Ана, его жена, соглашается: очарователен, точно. И очень умен. И больше всего на свете хочет впечатлить своего отца, но почему-то это ему никак не удается. Стиву кажется, что Говард должен радоваться тому, насколько Тони похож на него: неуемное любопытство, жажда знаний, интерес к науке. Тони редко играет в игрушки — почти никогда, если честно. Ну, или Стив не видит. Он не покидает комнату и вообще пребывает в странном оцепенении, приходя в себя лишь тогда, когда кто-то находится рядом. Тони читает, что-то чертит, собирает, скручивает провода, но в его комнате нет ни кубиков, ни солдатиков. Единственная игрушка — это он, Стив. Со Стивом Тони не играет тоже — он с ним разговаривает. Рассказывает про школу — там скучно, но иногда ему разрешают ходить на уроки к старшим классам. Про своего будущего робота — он планируется радиоуправляемым, нужно только немного переделать электросхему. Про Джарвиса, которому Тони помогает в саду. Говард — тень на краю зрения, он все время незримо присутствует, но в то же время практически не появляется рядом, не читает сказок перед сном, не желает спокойной ночи. Стив думает, что так быть не должно. Мать Тони зовут Мария, и она бывает здесь чаще. Молчит, вздыхает, гладит сына по волосам. Иногда она уводит его с собой, иногда садится на край кровати и поет песни на незнакомом языке. Тогда Стив вспоминает свою маму. «Сара Роджерс», — шепчет память. Она тоже пела ему — протяжные ирландские песни. У Стива стискивается что-то внутри, в бесполезном плюшевом горле.

К Тони не приходят друзья, и это странно. У Стива был друг, они проводили вместе каждую свободную минуту и не очень свободную тоже. От мыслей о нем тепло и горько одновременно. Стив помнит ледяной ветер в лицо, запах железной дороги, темную комнату со странной мебелью (это называется «бар», подсказывает траченная молью память), потом не помнит ничего, только огромное горе. Голос Тони выдергивает его из мутной жижи, звенит неподдельной радостью:

— Привет, тетя Пегги!

У Стива останавливается сердце. Потом он соображает, что никакого сердца у него нет и в помине, но женщина, которая зашла к Тони… он ее знает! Знает! Ему кажется, что если она дотронется до него, то он снова превратится в человека, потому что это же Пегги Картер, и он обещал ей танец. «Пегги, я здесь!», — он кричит изо всех сил, но изо рта не вылетает ни звука. Все правильно, его рот — черная нитка на куске фальшивого меха. Пегги гораздо старше, чем он ее помнит, но все такая же красивая. Она обнимает Тони, треплет его по волосам и с восхищением разглядывает почти совсем готового робота. Тони расцветает. Он смотрит на Пегги совершенно влюбленными глазами и, кажется, готов достать для нее с неба любую звезду, стоит ей только пальцем показать. А потом приходит Говард, равнодушно отпихивает робота в сторону и вполголоса говорит с Пегги об очередной экспедиции. Он ищет что-то — бессмысленно, безрезультатно, почти потеряв надежду, но бросать поиски не собирается.

— Я ведь нашел Тессеракт, — говорит он явно громче, чем рассчитывал. — И «Валькирию» найду. Не отговаривай меня, Пегги.

— Папа, возьми меня с собой в экспедицию, — вдруг просит Тони, и это настолько неожиданно, что сперва никто не реагирует. Потом Говард бормочет что-то про детские глупости, криво усмехается и покидает комнату, забирая Пегги с собой. Она кидает на Тони ободряющий взгляд и выходит следом. Тони с размаху бросается на кровать, зажмуривается и стискивает кулаки.

— Я бы отыскал Капитана Америку, веришь, Кэп? Я придумал, как усовершенствовать радар, но отец меня не слушает. Совсем. Наверное, если бы я потерялся, он бы и искать меня не стал.

Стиву очень хочется утешить Тони, но все, что у него получается — слегка наклониться вперед. Кажется, прямо сейчас этого достаточно, потому что Тони шепчет:

— Спасибо, что ты со мной, Кэп.

Мех Стива слегка намокает от слез, но этого никто не замечает.

*

Тони десять, он совсем взрослый и давно не нуждается в игрушечных друзьях — так, по крайней мере, заявил Говард, и Тони не возразил. Скоро он уедет в частную школу-пансионат, там не место огромному плюшевому медведю. Стив знает, что мальчик не хочет уезжать, но когда Тони попробовал сказать об этом Говарду… Сцена была безобразной. Тони заявил отцу, что тот просто хочет от него избавиться, а Говард сорвал со стены плакат с Капитаном Америкой. Стива безотчетно раздражал этот плакат, но он нравился Тони, поэтому Стив расстроен. Тони расстроен тоже, но он не плачет, больше нет. Он берет отвертку и начинает яростно переделывать полусобранный лазерный прицел для снайперской винтовки. Стива коробит от того, что ребенок совершенствует оружие, но Говард не видит в этом ничего плохого. Хорошего, впрочем, тоже. А еще Тони теперь почти не общается со Стивом. Иногда он по привычке начинает говорить вслух, когда занят своими изобретениями, но осекается и замолкает, если ловит себя на этом.

Стив уже несколько месяцев как переехал с кровати на кресло в углу комнаты, но иногда по ночам Тони украдкой переносит его обратно на постель, и тогда Стив видит сны. Он не всегда понимает, что именно ему чудится: ледяные бескрайние поля и гигантские горы на горизонте, странные пучки и переплетения проводов, темный и холодный… это называется «бункер», да, а в кресле сидит смутно знакомый человек с блестящей металлической рукой и беззвучно кричит, корчась от боли. Или залитая светом комната с высокими потолками, посреди которой стоит рояль, и красивая женщина в голубом платье кладет тонкие пальцы на клавиши. Или синий светящийся куб, в котором дремлет бездна, а люди в белых халатах пытаются ее разбудить. Или безумец, заточивший свое сознание внутри машины. Стив, наверное, тоже сошел с ума, а может быть, ему снится предсмертный сон длиною в несколько лет, и он вот-вот очнется от того, что ледяная вода хлынет в легкие. Тони обнимает его крепче, и женщина за роялем улыбается ему и манит к себе, а Сара Роджерс сдувает светлую прядку со лба и обещает испечь яблочный пирог.

А потом Тони больше не приходит, и Стив проваливается в ничто.

*

Выныривать из небытия трудно. Стив подозревает, что между визитами Тони проходит не менее полугода — и это если тот возвращается домой на Рождество, в чем Стив не уверен. В любом случае, Тони появляется редко, и серая пелена отступает с каждым разом все медленнее. Стив не знает, как умирают детские игрушки. Если так, как он, то это жестоко — хранить их десятилетиями, доставая из коробки раз в год, чтобы смахнуть пыль.

Тони сейчас… наверное, четырнадцать, Стив не уверен. Он сидит на полу, собирая робота — большого, настоящего, не глупую поделку. Он говорит и говорит — что-то про шарниры, и материалы, и упрямый код, который никак не поддается, но куда он денется, — и Стив слушает, не понимая и половины. Он так соскучился — по человеческой речи, по Тони, по его теплу, но Тони, кажется, совсем про него забыл. Он больше не вынимает его из кресла, не треплет мимоходом за ухо, не обнимает, не читает ему вслух. Тони собирается поступать в Массачусетский технологический — через год, господи, и значит, его снова не будет очень-очень долго. А еще Тони пробует напиться. Стив в ужасе таращится на бутылку бурбона, которую Тони тайком притащил в спальню, и вот глотает прямо из горлышка, кашляет, морщится, но зачем-то продолжает. Стив бы отнял у него эту дрянь, заставил выпить воды и укутал одеялом, но он бесполезен и может лишь беспомощно смотреть на акт саморазрушения. Стив уверен, что и на этот раз без Говарда не обошлось. Почему он не видит того, что ясно даже глазам-пуговицам? Тони сползает на пол, прислоняется к ножке кресла, на котором сидит Стив, а потом заваливается на бок, и полупустая бутылка вываливается из ослабевших рук.

К счастью, Тони находит Джарвис. К сожалению, вчера у Тони был день рождения, а его родители уехали неделю назад, так что это была крайне неудачная вечеринка на одного. Джарвис укоризненно качает головой, приносит минералку и таблетки от головной боли, а после уводит зеленоватого Тони завтракать.

Наступает лето, Тони заканчивает собирать робота, называет его Дубиной и уезжает в Малибу, а Стив отчего-то все еще здесь, и небытие медлит забрать его. Дубина некоторое время ездит по комнате, крутит камерой по сторонам, потом осторожно приближается к Стиву и трогает его металлической клешней. Стиву холодно и немножко щекотно. Дубина жужжит и отъезжает в сторону, но потом несколько раз возвращается, издает серию звуков, будто пытается поговорить, заглядывает Стиву в лицо… в морду. Когда аккумулятор Дубины разряжается, Стив отключается тоже.

*

Годы летят мимо, незаметные и неощутимые. Тони семнадцать, и он приводит домой друга. Друга зовут Джеймс, хотя Тони называет его Роуди, пирожком и утконосом. Они пьют пиво, говорят о девчонках и преподавателях, самолетах и физике. Физику Стив понимает плохо, но Тони в кои-то веки выглядит счастливым.

Тони девятнадцать, в доме гремит вечеринка человек на сто, а он сам с тремя девушками валяется на полу в своей старой комнате и курит марихуану. Стиву не нравится сладковатый запах, не нравятся пьяные вопли и ненатуральный смех Тони. Но когда одна из девушек тянется к Стиву с намерением потискать, Тони отбрасывает ее руку в сторону.

— Винтаж и раритет, — говорит он. — Не хочу, чтобы на нем остались следы твоей помады.

Девушка согласна оставить следы на Тони, и Стив вынужден смотреть на неуклюжий клубок обнаженных тел на полу. Ему стыдно и неловко, хотя действо в некотором роде познавательное. Тони лежит на спине, одна из девушек седлает его бедра и начинает покачиваться на члене, вторая располагается прямо над его лицом, и Тони лижет ее… там. Третья девушка целует грудь первой, и у Стива начинает кружиться плюшевая голова. Сцена бесстыдная, животная, чужие стоны и шлепки плоти о плоть заглушают музыку снизу. Тони выныривает из мешанины рук и ног — разгоряченный, раскрасневшийся, красивый какой-то пронзительной красотой. Стив думает, что хотел бы нарисовать его таким. В прошлой жизни он умел рисовать, предпочитал карандаш и уголь, но тут просится акварель, чтобы передать оливковый тон кожи, бархатный взгляд, темные мазки румянца на скулах.

— Сладкий, — зовет его одна из девушек, блондинка с короткой стрижкой. — Вернись к нам!

Сладкий, как мед и кленовая патока, как шоколад, который Стиву доводилось пробовать всего-то несколько раз. Но это — видимость. Стив знает, что внутри у Тони — острые стружки металла, и неуемное любопытство, и жажда нового, и разочарование, и одиночество, но все это не нужно блондинке. Она хочет сладкого.

Тони двадцать один, и в жизни у Стива немного было дней ужаснее, чем эта неделя. Тони пьет каждый день, не делая перерывов. Пьет и работает над новым изобретением. Пьет, потому что его родители погибли. Пьет, потому что остался совсем один. Если бы был Джарвис, думает Стив, если бы только… он бы отдал за это пуговичный глаз и любую лапу на выбор. Но Джарвиса тоже больше нет. Тони программирует искусственный интеллект, который заменит ему старого дворецкого. Когда усталость валит его с ног, он тихонько плачет во сне, и у Стива в груди рвется несуществующее сердце. За Тони приходит незнакомый грузный человек, которого Тони зовет Оби. Тони смеется колючим горьким смехом и просит оставить его, нахрен, в покое, а Стив ужасно боится, что этот Оби так и сделает. Но тот ухитряется уговорить Тони вымыться и поесть и забирает с собой, чтобы отвлечь, так что Стив проваливается в свое ничто с робкой надеждой, что однажды все наладится.

*

Он приходит в себя не там, где привык. Ни кресла, ни кровати, ни зеркала напротив — он… где он? Рядом раздается знакомое назойливое посвистывание — Дубина тычет его клешней, будто предлагая осмотреться на новом месте. Освещение странное, похоже, искусственное. Вокруг громоздятся неясные тени и формы. Вот это — стол, а над ним свисают какие-то гофрированные трубы и провода, напоминающие осьминога-мутанта. Прямо в воздухе вспыхивает голубым и зеленым объемная конструкция, голос сверху — Джарвис? Это Джарвис? — предлагает внести изменения в чертежи, и Тони соглашается и добавляет что-то, звучащее как черномагическое заклинание.

Стив смотрит во все глаза. Тони изменился, стал старше, мужественнее, обзавелся фигурной бородкой и впечатляющими мускулами на руках. Он бьет настоящим кузнечным молотом по куску металла, искры рассыпаются веером, а Стив не может отвести глаз. То есть, он в принципе на это не способен, но если бы и мог отвернуться, то не стал бы — зрелище завораживает. Вот только Дубина мечется вокруг, размахивая огнетушителем, свистит тревожно.

— Не вздумай! — предупреждает его Тони. — Мне надоело оттирать пену со всех поверхностей в мастерской. Займись лучше чем-нибудь полезным, вон, поиграй с Кэпом.

Обиженный Дубина отъезжает в сторону и пытается поместить огнетушитель на подставку. Это занимает его надолго: огнетушитель упорно падает, Дубина с не меньшим упорством возвращает его назад. Стив чувствует себя игрушкой, которую выросший бывший владелец подарил другому — маленькому, глупому, назойливому. Это Дубина притащил его сюда? Господи, почему его никак не оставят в покое? Комковатая злость ворочается внутри, не находя выхода: ни крикнуть, ни заплакать, ни ударить что-нибудь. Дубина будто чувствует — подбирается ближе и гладит по голове своей клешней. Но робот неуклюж, и Стив валится на пол. Теперь у него перед глазами серая поверхность — бетон? — удивительно чистая для мастерской. Больше Стив не видит ничего, но через секунду две горячие живые руки вздергивают его вверх. Будь Стив живым, он бы закричал — так обжигает внезапное прикосновение. Тони оглядывает его со всех сторон, должно быть, на предмет повреждений, парой движений отряхивает мех, на миг прижимает к себе и аккуратно сажает на прежнее место.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь обращаться с вещами, Дубина, — кидает он укоризненно. — Кэпа нужно уважать, в детстве он был моим лучшим другом. С ним всегда можно было поговорить, он так внимательно слушал, никогда не перебивал и не просил заткнуться.

Наверное, это должно звучать насмешливо, но слова выходят чересчур искренними. Кажется, Тони тоже это чувствует, потому что поспешно возвращается к своим делам и больше не оборачивается. Дубина что-то свистит в правое ухо, видать, решил последовать примеру хозяина и использовать Стива в качестве собеседника. Не то чтобы Стив мог возразить.

*

Кроме Тони в мастерской бывают двое: представительный лысый мужчина с громким смехом и цепкими глазами и красивая рыжая женщина, похожая на тонкое стальное лезвие. Оби и Пеппер, мистер Стейн и мисс Поттс. Оби приносит Тони пиццу, шутит насчет совета директоров и курса акций, пьет виски и очень не нравится Стиву. Ему все время чудится, что Оби покрыт маскировочной пленкой, на которой нарисована добродушная улыбка, а на самом деле там волчий оскал. Оби не дает прямых поводов к подозрению, но то, как он смотрит на Тони, когда тот не видит… будто примеривается, куда воткнуть нож. Дубина тоже его не любит и каждый раз старается что-нибудь на него пролить или уронить под ноги. Стив думает, что если бы Дубина не старался, у него получалось бы эффективнее. Оби снисходителен к диверсиям Дубины, как снисходителен к слабостям Тони. Вечеринки, женщины, пьяные выходки… Мистер Стейн по-отечески журит Тони, но без души, будто выполняет необходимый, давно наскучивший ритуал.

Когда Оби в первый раз видит Стива, он смеется — удивленно и немного растерянно — и спрашивает:

— Так и не пережил свое детское увлечение, Тони? Капитан Америка, серьезно? Игрушки в мастерской — на тебя не похоже.

Он тянется к Стиву, но Тони нарочито равнодушно роняет:

— Не трогай, Оби, это — вещь Дубины, а он не любит делиться.

Будто в подтверждение его слов раздается заполошное попискивание, и Дубина спешит к ним, размахивая тряпкой, которой он до этого пытался вытереть лужицу масла на полу. Тряпка — грозное оружие, и Оби торопливо отступает в сторону.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — убеждает он развоевавшегося робота, а Стив радуется, что его не коснулись чужие руки.

Пеппер — другое дело. Она всегда собрана и деловита, не дает Тони спуску и по-настоящему заботится о нем, пряча эту заботу за сухими официальными фразами. Она не всегда понимает Тони, но всегда старается понять, улыбается Дубине и даже пожала Стиву лапу, когда неуклюжий бот привел ее к своей зарядной станции и засвистел, размахивая клешней.

— Знакомьтесь, мисс Поттс, это Кэп. Мой друг детства, а теперь вот перешел по наследству к Дубине. Кэп, это Пеппер, она лучшая.

— Приятно познакомиться с вашим общим приятелем, — говорит Пеппер и поворачивается обратно к своему боссу. «Как подсолнух к солнцу», думается Стиву. — Тони, самолет ждет тебя завтра в девять тридцать. Постарайся не опаздывать, согласовывать заново полетный коридор довольно хлопотно. Хэппи будет здесь в восемь.

— С самым большим кофе из «Старбакса»? — преувеличенно капризно тянет Тони.

— Если ты перед этим не выпьешь целый кофейник, — парирует Пеппер. — Джарвис проследит…

— Джарвис — мой друг, он не будет на меня доносить!

— Как ваш друг, хочу заметить, что содержание кофеина в вашем организме часто превышает разумные нормы потребления…

— Предатели! — стонет Тони. — Только Кэп меня любит и никогда не пилит! Вот вернусь из Афганистана и привезу подарки ему одному!

Дубина обиженно свистит, Пеппер смеется, а Стива накрывает ледяной и колючей волной ужаса. В слове «Афганистан» нет ничего такого, там жарко и пустыня, он помнит, тогда почему?..

Два месяца Стив ждет возвращения Тони, находясь в сознании чуть ли не каждую проклятую минуту. Дубина то мельтешит по мастерской, то часами стоит в своем углу, повесив голову-камеру. Джарвис включает новости о поисках пропавшего в тридцати милях от Кабула Тони Старка — непонятно для кого, но Стив ему за это благодарен. Пеппер заходит два или три раза: треплет всполошившегося Дубину по манипулятору, проводит кончиками пальцев по верстаку, всхлипывает украдкой. Неожиданно обнимает его, Стива, зарываясь лицом в слегка свалявшийся мех, и плачет уже навзрыд. Стиву горячо, неловко и страшно до одури. Когда он проваливается в небытие, то его преследуют кошмары: в них темно, жарко, на зубах хрустит песок и нестерпимо болит в груди.

*

Тони возвращается обратно, и Стив сразу понимает: тот изменился. Пропали напускной цинизм и показная беззаботность, исчезли легкость и беспечность, зато появился сияющий голубым светом круг в груди, ночные кошмары и… Стив не знает, как это назвать: цель, идея-фикс, но Тони теперь похож на стрелку компаса — смотрит строго в одном направлении, не отклоняясь ни на градус. Он строит броню, испытывает, переделывает, дорабатывает детали, почти не покидая мастерскую, пьет кофе галлонами и отключается здесь же, на кушетке. На второй раз Дубина поднимает Стива и неловко укладывает Тони под бок, а тот, не просыпаясь, обнимает его, как в детстве. Стиву кажется, что его сердце снова начинает биться, но это, конечно же, неправда. Зато Тони спит пять часов подряд и просыпается от того, что Джарвис деликатно напоминает о сегодняшней пресс-конференции, на которой обязательно нужно быть вовремя, а не от дурных снов. Обнаружив, что всю ночь обнимался со старой игрушкой, Тони выглядит слегка смущенным, но Стива с кушетки не убирает.

— Я ведь так и не привез тебе подарок, как обещал, — говорит он ему.

«Ты вернулся, это главное», — думает Стив, и Дубина одобрительно свистит, будто может читать его мысли.

Через несколько дней Стив убеждается, что Дубина и в самом деле способен его слышать. Может быть, это от того, что Тони теперь всегда рядом и Стив чувствует себя просто неприлично живым, а может, действует та же странная магия, которая превратила Стива в плюшевого медведя. В первый раз это можно счесть случайностью. Пресс-конференция вызвала настоящий взрыв: Тони объявил, что «Старк Индастриз» больше не будет производить оружие. Обадайя звонит, приходит лично, уговаривает одуматься и не рушить дело жизни его отца, но Тони непреклонен. Дубина взволнованно мельтешит туда-сюда, размахивая стаканом со смузи ужасного желто-зеленого цвета: он не любит Стейна и не любит, когда тот отчитывает Тони. «Чуть правее, — думает Стив. — Еще немного. Теперь вперед и… роняй!»

Липкая масса забрызгивает ботинки и брюки мистера Стейна, что вынуждает его наконец-то покинуть мастерскую. Тони дает Дубине «пять» и возвращается к работе.

В следующий раз Дубина пытался застелить кушетку пледом и уронил Стива на пол, поднял со второй попытки и уложил обратно мордой вниз. «Переверни меня! Переверни!» — думал Стив, созерцая выцветшую шерстяную ткань. Щелканья и посвистывания сперва удалились, затем вернулись обратно, клешня-манипулятор ухватила его сперва за ухо, потом за лапу — и вот Стив опять может видеть мастерскую, и висящие в воздухе голограммы, и Тони с перчаткой на руке, из которой выстреливает какой-то луч, а отдача отбрасывает Тони назад.

После был случай, когда Тони забыл о недопитой чашке кофе и, работая, то и дело задевал ее локтем, так что она грозила опрокинуться или на микросхему, лежавшую рядом, или просто на пол. «Дубина, убери чашку! Ты же помощник, вот и помогай!» — подумал Стив, глядя на сражение Дубины с блендером. Блендер не был включен в розетку и потому отказывался слушаться Дубину. «Убери чашку, которая стоит на столе у Тони. Белая с красно-синим ободком. Убери и поставь в раковину». Дубина замер, медленно обвел пространство мастерской своей камерой, а потом неуверенно подъехал к столу и протянул к чашке клешню. Осторожно подцепил ее, отъехал на фут в сторону и тут же уронил на пол. Потом была суета с осколками, пролитым кофе и расстроенным ботом, а Стив сидел на кушетке и не верил своим глазам. У него получилось!

Получается, надо сказать, не всегда. Иногда Дубина бывает слишком занят своими делами, а уж если ему дает поручение Тони, то ничто на свете не может его отвлечь. Разве что мячик. И солнечные зайчики, которые отбрасывает круглый гладкий диск, подвешенный над зарядной станцией. И румба, сердито жужжащая где-то под столом. Стив впервые видит этого маленького уборщика только в мастерской у Тони и восхищается, с какой точностью круглый красно-золотой малыш отличает оброненный болт от металлических стружек. Румба выбирается из своего гнезда только в те моменты, когда Тони нет в мастерской. Дубине очень нравится игра «преодолей препятствие», и он нарочно громоздит на пути уборщика то стулья и ящики, то инструменты, стащенные у Тони под шумок, то любимый огнетушитель. Румба каждый раз задумывается, сердито попискивает и объезжает преграду, на что Дубина отвечает радостной трелью. Стиву интересно, ругает ли Джарвис Дубину за эти игры или не видит в них ничего дурного.

С Джарвисом поговорить не удается. Сколько Стив ни пробует, искусственный интеллект ни разу не дает понять, что слышит его. Приходится довольствоваться Дубиной. Тот перекладывает Стива с места на место по его просьбе, включает для него телевизор и почти перестает добавлять в смузи машинное масло. Стив считает это успехом.

*

Стиву снится бездонная черная бездна, усеянная мириадами далеких и холодных звезд. В этой бездне страшно, там бродят чудовища, готовые сожрать Землю целиком, даже не заметив. «Нужен щит», — снится Стиву. Большой звездно-полосатый щит, которым можно укрыть человечество, отразить атаку. Но то, что сидит в бездне, не боится щита. Стив просыпается от кошмара — и Тони просыпается тоже, дрожащей рукой вытирает пот со лба, растирает грудь.

— Я должен что-то придумать, — шепчет он. — Только вот один в поле не воин. Нужна команда. Кэп, ты бы пошел ко мне в команду?

«Пошел бы, — думает Стив. — С тобой, Тони — куда угодно, пусть даже в черную бездну».

Тони собирает новый реактор, и Стив тихо умирает от ужаса, когда тот по живому меняет свое сердце на более совершенную модель. Старый образец не позволяет выкинуть Пеппер, за что Стив ей смутно благодарен. Проходит несколько дней, и Стив всерьез начинает опасаться, что треснет по швам от злости и беспокойства. Злости на безрассудство Тони и беспокойства за его жизнь. При испытаниях брони Тони чуть не погибает от обледенения. Бой с террористами в Гульмире приводит к тому, что его чуть не сбивают свои же. Заявившийся в мастерскую Роуди долго и со вкусом кричит на Тони, и Стив чувствует смутное удовлетворение, что хоть кто-то может озвучить его эмоции. Пеппер бледнеет, заметив на броне следы от пуль, и напряженным голосом интересуется, почему Тони так рвется позволить себя убить. Она ведет свое расследование в «Старк Индастриз», и это само по себе чертовски опасно: тот, кто заплатил террористам за похищение Старка, все еще на свободе и, возможно, совсем рядом.

А потом случается самое страшное. Тони вваливается в мастерскую — белый, как мел, волосы и майка насквозь промокли от пота, в груди зияет дыра. Ноги его не держат: он падает на пол и ползет к верстаку, на котором в стеклянном кубе стоит его старый реактор, но дотянуться до стола ему уже не хватает сил. «Нет-нет-нет-нет, — твердит про себя Стив, как заведенный, — держись, Тони, нет!» А потом вспоминает. «Дубина, возьми коробку с реактором и дай Тони. Быстро, аккуратно. Давай!» Тони разбивает стекло и… теряет сознание.

Стив кричит. Он кричит во всю мощь несуществующих легких и рвется, рвется прочь из идиотского плюшевого тела — так, как он никогда не рвался. Ни на базе Лихай во время подготовки, ни во время рейдов в немецкий тыл — изо всех сил, не оставляя ничего позади, про запас. И тогда старые нитки трещат и рвутся, клочки ткани и ваты летят во все стороны, а Стив падает с кушетки на пол — и прямо так, на четвереньках бросается к Тони. Тот не дышит, у него посинели губы.

— Джарвис! — рявкает Стив. — Как правильно вставить реактор?

Джарвис, храни его господь, не задает лишних вопросов, а четким голосом озвучивает простые инструкции. Стив думает, что если бы не многолетнее знакомство с Тони, он не понял бы и половины слов, но сейчас это не проблема. Реактор щелкает, вставая на место, мигает раз, другой — и вспыхивает ровным голубым светом, а Тони открывает глаза.

*

— Тони, — говорит Стив.

— Кто ты? Как ты сюда попал? Почему ты голый? Джарвис, почему он голый? — Тони выпаливает словесную очередь, таращась на Стива, словно на… Стив не может подобрать сравнение. В чужих глазах плещется ядреная смесь: удивление, щедрая порция только что пережитого ужаса, капелька одобрительного восхищения и много-много любопытства.

— Согласно проведенному анализу видеозаписей, этот человек…

— Стив Роджерс, — умудряется вставить Стив.

— …Стив Роджерс, находился в вашей мастерской в облике плюшевого медведя.

— Медведя. Моего плюшевого медведя. Ясно, у меня предсмертные галлюцинации. Раз у тебя, Джарвис, их не предусмотрено программой, значит, я брежу. Черт, Обадайя все-таки меня достал.

— Это Стейн сделал? — рычит Стив. — Где он? И нет, Тони, ты не умираешь. Джарвис, Тони не умирает?

— Насколько я могу судить, показатели сердечного ритма и дыхания в пределах верхней границы нормы, — с заминкой отвечает электронный дворецкий.

— Джарвис, хватит с ним разговаривать, лучше пробей его по полицейским базам! Вдруг он все-таки преступник? — Тони окидывает его внимательным взглядом и тычет пальцем в грудь, восхищенно присвистывая. — Или стриптизер по вызову? Кто же сделал мне такой подарок? Ты тогда не уходи, Стив, я оплачу твое время…

— Сэр, сейчас здесь будет полковник Роудс, он очень встревожен. И еще судя по…

— Тони, ты в порядке? Пеп сказала, что… — Роудс замечает Стива и явно подавляет порыв отвернуться. Это он правильно, конечно, нагота может быть отвлекающим маневром. — А это кто и что он тут делает?

— Меня пытался убить Обадайя, его надо остановить, он забрал мой реактор. Где Пеп? — Тони поднимается с пола, машинально опираясь на руку Стива.

— Пеп под защитой Коулсона, — отвечает Роудс, но глаз со Стива не сводит. — Кто это, Тонс?

— Это — Стив Роджерс, — бормочет Тони. — Знакомься, Стив, это — Джеймс Роудс. Нужно лететь в «Старк Индастриз», Стейн сейчас устроит бучу.

— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — говорит Стив и думает, прилично ли отдавать честь, если на тебе ни клочка одежды. — Я пойду с вами.

— В таком виде? В качестве психологической атаки? — интересуется Тони, пока на нем собирается броня.

— Мне кажется, запасной спортивный костюм мистера Хогана должен подойти, — сообщает Джарвис, и вот уже Дубина тычет в Стива мягким свертком. Штаны и футболка тесноваты, но двигаться особо не мешают. Слава богу, кроссовки оказываются по размеру.

— Зачем ты мне там, капитан? — Тони опустил щиток и смотрит сквозь прорези шлема. — Роуди, дуй к военным, мы со Стейном явно будем устраивать воздушные ралли, прикрой мою задницу.

— Тони, ты мне будешь очень сильно должен, — тянет Роуди. — Море пива и правдивую историю о том, что здесь произошло.

— Конечно, утконосик, — бодро отзывается Тони. — Как только ее сочиню. Капитан, если ты не передумал, тебе придется прокатиться на мне.

Вообще-то Стиву должно быть ужасно не по себе. Он чертову прорву лет провел в облике плюшевой игрушки, а теперь вот собирается лететь куда-то в обнимку с роботизированным костюмом, а там — драться с кем-то или чем-то, чего он даже не представляет. Но страха нет, тело требует действия, и Стив решительно шагает в объятия к Железному Человеку. Они взмывают над городом, море огней колышется и дышит внизу, небо темно-синего бархата накрывает город сверху, и Стиву кажется, что ничего красивее он в жизни не видел. А потом они несутся вверх — и почти сразу вниз, туда, где неопрятная груда серого металла замерла в угрожающей позе перед хрупкой женской фигуркой.

— Прыгай, капитан, — командует Тони, и Стив прыгает, аккуратно и мягко сбивая в сторону Пеппер. Обадайя ревет и бросается за юркой фигуркой наружу. Они не позаботились о связи — просто было некогда, и теперь Стив лишен возможности координировать свои действия с Железным Человеком. Так что он просто извиняется перед Пеппер и бежит на улицу, где Обадайя швыряется машинами и мотоциклами, совершенно не заботясь о жизни гражданских.

Стив помогает людям выбираться из покореженных машин, выдергивает застрявшее детское креслице и передает ребенка рыдающей матери, а сам пытается следить за ходом драки. Тони приходится несладко, его костюм явно менее мощный, хоть и гораздо подвижнее, да еще старый реактор не рассчитан на такие нагрузки. Обадайя швыряет его, как тряпичную куклу, но каждый раз Железный Человек поднимается и снова бросается в атаку. Но когда уродливое чудовище начинает топтать броню Тони, Стив решает, что пора переходить к более решительным действиям. Он прыгает за руль брошенного пикапа и изо всех сил жмет на газ, целясь под колени громадному костюму. Маневр удается. Капот грузовичка, конечно, разбит всмятку, зато Обадайя отшатывается от Тони и падает на старый пустой автобус, стоящий у стены.

Взрыв автобуса застает Стива врасплох, он на мгновение чувствует себя на передовой под обстрелом. Тут же из облака огня взмывает ввысь красно-золотая броня, уродливый голем тяжело летит следом, и оба скрываются из виду. После две падающих звезды несутся к земле, а Стив возвращается в здание «Старк Индастриз» как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить Пеппер, идущую к главному реактору. Вдвоем дело идет быстрее, и когда стеклянная крыша разлетается бриллиантовой крошкой, Стив хватает Пеппер в охапку и выталкивает в другое помещение. Столб энергии бьет в равнодушное черное небо, Обадайя рушится вниз, его костюм охвачен пламенем, пламя рвется наружу , тянется жадными пальцами всюду, а Тони… Тони лежит где-то там на полуразрушенной раскаленной крыше, и Стив бросается к пожарной лестнице.

Металл прожигает ладони чуть не до кости, и Стив срывает с себя футболку, рвет ее на полосы и обматывает руки, а после упрямо лезет наверх. Тони, кажется, жив, но без сознания, его шлема нигде не видно, и значит, никакой защиты от адски горячего воздуха у него нет. Реактор неуверенно мигает, и Стив прикидывает так и эдак, а потом подбирается к броне и начинает вскрывать ее вручную. Это варварство, но ему совершенно не хочется получить обратно заживо сварившегося гения. В конце концов, Тони и Джарвис восстановят костюм в считанные дни, а нет, так построят новый, но только если Тони будет жив! Стив шипит, ругается сквозь зубы, металл поддается неохотно, но поддается, и вот уже Стив спускается вниз, а Тони свисает с его плеча сломанной куклой.

— Нет, Тони, — бормочет Стив, укладывая того на первую попавшуюся поверхность, не усыпанную стеклом. — Нет, не вздумай умирать!

Он пытается нащупать пульс на шее, но обожженные кончики пальцев потеряли чувствительность. Поэтому Стив наклоняется к губам Тони и пытается понять, дышит ли тот.

— Оу, мы уже целуемся? И ты снова разделся? Почему не подождал, пока я приду в себя? Это нечестно, Стив, — выдает Тони и немедленно принимается кашлять.

— Старк, вам нужно в госпиталь. Не волнуйся, мы вас даже оттуда выпустим.

У этого человека аккуратная, но очень неприметная внешность. Посмотришь — и тут же забудешь.

— Агент. — Тони садится и морщится от боли, все-таки без ожогов не обошлось. — Стив, это…

— Агент Коулсон, — представляется тот, протягивает руку, потом отдергивает ее обратно. Наверное, потому что ладони Стива выглядят немного страшно: обгоревшие остатки футболки, ярко-красные пятна ожогов. Это скоро пройдет, но пока… — Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, Капитан.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он капитан? — тут же подозрительно щурится Тони. — Он из ваших?

— Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, — раздается новый голос. — Думал, что мы встретимся при других обстоятельствах. Меня зовут Ник Фьюри, я директор Щ.И.Т.а.

Чернокожий одноглазый мужчина выступает из-за спины Коулсона и смотрит на Стива в упор.

— Все-таки бред, — вздыхает Тони, но потом поднимает глаза и еще раз оглядывает Стива с ног до головы. — Черт меня побери! У меня в руках был голый Капитан Америка, и я не воспользовался шансом!

— Не хотел этого слышать, — говорит Ник Фьюри. — Поедем с нами, Капитан, думаю, у всех нас скопилось много вопросов друг к другу.

*

Поначалу Щ.И.Т. и Ник Фьюри лично хотят забрать его себе. После битвы с Обадайей, пока Тони осматривали врачи, Ник усаживает Стива в своем кабинете и сообщает:

— Несколько дней назад мы нашли твое тело, Стив. В огромном куске льда, если тебе интересно. Оказалось, что ты еще жив, и мои врачи ломали голову, как бы понежнее тебя разбудить, а ты взял — и исчез со всеми потрохами. Ничего не хочешь мне сообщить?

— Я пришел в себя у Старка в мастерской, — осторожно начинает Стив. — Старк как раз лежал на полу без сознания. Я попытался привести его в чувство, потом явился полковник Роудс и сообщил про Пеппер… мисс Поттс и Обадайю Стейна. Я упросил Старка взять меня с собой. Это все.

Рассказывать о годах существования в виде мягкой игрушки Стив уж точно не собирается. Фьюри буравит его взглядом, будто зная, что Стив что-то скрывает, но скоро сдается. Или делает вид.

— Останетесь в казармах Щ.И.Т.а, Капитан? Наши медики хотели бы понаблюдать…

— Протестую, Ник, — раздается от двери. Тони Старк собственной персоной стоит в проеме и почти незаметно опирается о дверной косяк. — Раз уж он возник и саморазморозился у меня в доме, то это судьба. Не будем ее гневить, как полагаешь? Я забираю Стива себе. А если он захочет, я буду отпускать его поиграть с твоими агентятами.

Так они снова оказываются в мастерской, и взволнованный Дубина кружит возле Тони, периодически подъезжая к Стиву и заглядывая тому в глаза. Потом он гладит его своей клешней по плечу и снова принимается ездить вокруг хозяина.

— Дубина, уймись! У меня тут серьезный разговор, а ты…

— Если позволите, сэр, — вмешивается Джарвис, — Дубине как раз есть, что сообщить по существу дела. Он утверждает, что человек, называющий себя Стивом Роджерсом, действительно был в теле плюшевого медведя по кличке Кэп по крайней мере последние несколько месяцев. Дубина говорит, что они могли общаться. Не очень понимаю, как это возможно, но таковы факты. От себя добавлю, что Стив Роджерс возник точно на месте Кэпа в тот момент, когда вы потеряли сознание, пытаясь заменить реактор.

— Что скажешь, Кэп… Стив… Роджерс? — спрашивает Тони, пытаясь сохранять видимость хладнокровия. Пеппер он давно отпустил домой — прогнал, точнее, она не хотела оставлять босса наедине с подозрительным типом, пусть и спасшим ему жизнь, и теперь сидит со стаканом виски в руке. Перед Стивом стоят две коробки из-под пиццы и пакет молока. Нынешнее молоко ему не очень понравилось, а вот пицца была вкусной. В Щ.И.Т.е ему выдали униформу и пытались предложить внутривенное питание, но Тони только глаза закатил.

— Зови меня Стив. Джарвис прав, мы действительно некоторым образом общались с Дубиной в последнее время. Он почему-то мог воспринимать мои просьбы, если я очень четко думал в его сторону.

— Как давно, Стив? — Тони явно намерен получить ясный и недвусмысленный ответ на свой вопрос. — Ну, давай, удиви меня.

— С самого начала? — Стив зажмуривается, вдыхает, выдыхает и снова открывает глаза. — Тони, это все похоже на фантасмагорический сон. Но когда тебе подарили Кэпа, то это уже был я. Однажды я просто очнулся на кровати в твоей комнате. Медведем.

— Все эти годы, — начинает Тони медленно, отставляя стакан, — все это чертово время ты был моей игрушкой? Сидел у меня на кровати, смотрел и слушал? Видел… все?

Его голос дрожит, и Стиву становится страшно. Тони, наверное, и вовсе жутко. Знать, что за тобой следили почти всю твою сознательную жизнь, смотрели на тебя глазами-пуговицами, видели все твои промахи, и неудачи, и неприглядные моменты, знают все твои тайны…

— Послушай, Тони, — торопится Стив, — я знаю, это дико слышать, но я понятия не имел, как дать кому-то понять, что я живой. Ты сказал, что я был твоим единственным другом. Тони, я правда им был. Я до сих пор твой друг. Все эти годы я смотрел на тебя и видел замечательного, умного, ранимого человека, который достоин самой большой любви и самой крепкой дружбы. Пожалуйста, не…

Тони глядит на него расширившимися глазами и, кажется, толком не слышит того, что бормочет Стив. Он поднимается с места, делает два шага, оказывается совсем рядом — и вдруг обнимает Стива, крепко, изо всех сил, как раньше, как в детстве, когда не боишься, что тебя оттолкнут, не поймут или высмеют.

— Как же ты не сошел с ума? — шепчет он куда-то Стиву в волосы.

— Потому что у меня был ты, — отвечает Стив тоже шепотом. Сзади раздается обиженный писк, и он быстро добавляет: — И Дубина, конечно же.

Когда Тони отстраняется, Стив хватает его за рукав и спрашивает:

— Не боишься меня?

— Врать не буду, это тяжело уложить в голове. Получается, что ты знаешь меня всю жизнь, а я… Хотя если считать бесконечные рассказы Говарда и куда более интересные, но редкие истории тети Пегги, то я тоже кое-что о тебе знаю. Оставайся с нами, Стив, посмотрим, что получится. Дубина, кажется, вообще не намерен с тобой расставаться ни на миг — ты же его Кэп. Ну, и честно скажу — так сладко, как в обнимку с тобой на кушетке, мне давным-давно не спалось. Спать в обнимку не обязательно, если что.

— Но можно? — Стив улыбается до ушей. Он получил шанс на новую жизнь — чудесный, невероятный, сказочный какой-то шанс. Вдруг эта жизнь тоже будет невероятной и сказочной — хоть немножко?

Конечно, спать в обнимку они не ложатся, но садятся смотреть кино и разговаривают до двух часов ночи, пока Тони не отключается прямо на диване в гостиной. Стив пытается устроить его поудобнее, а потом машет рукой и относит на знакомую кушетку в мастерскую.

— Джарвис, где мне можно переночевать? — тихонько спрашивает он.

— Гостевые спальни на втором этаже направо по коридору, выбирайте любую.

— Спасибо, что заботишься о нем, — говорит Стив внезапно даже для себя самого. — Я знал Джарвиса-человека, он бы тобой гордился.

— Отрадно слышать, — отвечает Джарвис, и Стиву кажется, что в электронном голосе отчетливо различима благодарность.

*

Конференция вот-вот начнется. Стив в черном костюме и белоснежной рубашке стоит за спиной Тони и смотрит, как Пеп вносит последние штрихи в образ своего босса. Синяки и ссадины сошли не до конца, пришлось замазывать, маскировать и прятать следы сражения. Коулсон («Фил, пожалуйста, капитан Роджерс») настаивает, что личность Железного Человека нужно держать в тайне. Стив не очень понимает, почему. Тони соглашается — на словах, видит Стив, не сердцем, берет у Фила карточки и смотрит на текст, кривясь, как от зубной боли. Стив в последние два дня часто ловит себя на мысли, что прекрасно умеет различать, когда Тони надевает публичную маску, когда имитирует эмоции, а когда бывает самим собой. Наверное потому, что с ним-игрушкой Тони всегда был Тони, а не мистером Старком, миллиардером, гением и плейбоем.

А Тони, похоже, задался целью все время напоминать Стиву, что он теперь человек. Он кормит его какой-то экзотической едой, тащит в бассейн и спа (Стив не знает, что такое спа, поэтому на всякий случай отказывается), предлагает прокатить на яхте или на вертолете. А еще Тони видит, как Стив пытается нарисовать вид из окна на листе бумаги для принтера — и приносит ему скетчбук, альбом и набор карандашей. Стив думает, что хотел бы обнять Тони в благодарность, а потом как-то так получается, что он его на самом деле обнимает.

— Забываю, что мои руки больше не плюшевые лапы, — оправдывается он, а Тони только улыбается и обнимает его в ответ.

Стива решают выдать за телохранителя Старка, именно в этой роли он и будет присутствовать на пресс-конференции. Отсюда костюм, рубашка, коммуникатор в ухе.

— Стой за спиной у мистера Старка, сурово гляди на толпу, — говорит ему Хэппи. — Настоящую работу будут делать мои ребята.

Стив знает, что Тони пользуется услугами охраны только в тех случаях, когда не может увильнуть, но ничего не говорит, лишь кивает. Пеппер слегка флиртует с Коулсоном, Хэппи хмурится и уходит в зал. Тони улыбается Стиву уголком губ, кивает, и они идут на сцену, где уже стоит Роуди — в кителе, при параде — и врет напропалую про инцидент в «Старк Индастриз». Тони становится за трибуну, Стив — чуть в стороне и слева. Журналисты похожи на чаячью стаю: орут, выхватывают еду друг у друга изо рта, набрасываются на Тони. Одна блондинка в светлом костюме особенно не нравится Стиву: она все время пытается поддеть Тони, зацепить, вызвать эмоции. Тот язвит и огрызается, но Стив видит, как в нем закипает кураж.

— Вы заставляете кого-то рисковать собой за деньги вместо вас? — спрашивает эта мисс Эверхарт.

— Дело в том, что… я — Железный Человек, — отвечает Тони, и зал взрывается криками и вспышками фотокамер.

Тони уходит со сцены, берет Стива за рукав, и они сбегают в Центральный парк есть мороженое и хот-доги. У Стива в жизни примерно миллион нерешенных вопросов. Соглашаться ли на предложение Щ.И.Т.а, а если нет, то чем заниматься, где работать и жить, нельзя же все время у Тони. «Почему нет?» — тут же звучит голосом Тони в голове, и Стив улыбается. Он теперь часто улыбается, и Тони, если это видит, всегда улыбается в ответ. Как намекнуть Тони, что ему не нужна десятая пара кроссовок. И пятая. И даже вторая. В смысле, он ему уже говорил, но тот не верит. Как найти в Нью-Йорке настоящее молоко. Как объяснить человеку, которого знаешь много лет и в то же время всего два дня, что умираешь от желания все-таки поспать в обнимку, но просто так, без подтекста. Потому что для подтекста нужно сперва сходить на свидание, а Стив ничего не понимает в современных свиданиях, и три доллара за сосиску в булке — это страшно много.

Он смотрит на Тони, который слизывает с губ кетчуп — и миллион вопросов разлетается вспугнутыми голубями. Если человека, который идет с ним рядом, можно просто взять за руку, разве что-то еще нужно для счастья? Тони ловит его взгляд — и первым протягивает ладонь.


End file.
